russelfandomcom-20200213-history
9TV goes live! on August 23
August 22, 2014 RPN 9, their foundation as the leading TV network even further back in the contest ABS CBN. They still hold that the biggest stars led by Nora Aunor, Dolphy, Alma Moreno, Nida Blanca, TVJ, etc. Show Superstar indeed made RPN 9 the number 1 TV station of the 70's until the late 80's. I wish that RPN would bring back on its own programming and to air again with US TV shows, a telenovelas, Asian dramas, animes, cartoons, movies, etc. A quick click on the TV remote today on Channel 9 gives viewers a “timer” teaser on the new 9TV which would have it’s launch tonight at 7pm tomorrow (timer says so). Signing on tomorrow, Aug. 23, at 7 p.m. is 9TV and it promises an exciting and dynamic viewing experience for the Filipino audience. Kicking off the official sign-on will be a musical extravaganza featuring the country’s biggest stars. "We realize that our target market is an active segment follow something on a daily basis." They have entertaining shows are Malayo Pa Ang Umaga, Bisperas ng Kasaysayan, Cebu, Davao, Boracay, Eat Bulaga!, Flordeluna, John en Marsha, Superstar, Champoy, Buddy en Sol, they did bring in such foreign canned shows such as MacGyver, The X-Files, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Ally McBeal, Felicity, NYPD Blue, Dharma and Greg, Chicago Hope and The Practice, telenovelas La Traidora, Marimar, Simplemente Maria, Acapulco, Maria la del Barrio, Luz Clarita, Preciosa, La Usurpadora, Maria Isabel, etc. RPN-9 were indeed enjoying good ratings with this shows during that time in terms of local shows. He added that with the channel’s new programming came the need for the network to change its brand name. The network had been known as Radio Philippines Network (RPN) 9 since 1960. The arrangement allowed the network to reformat its overall programming while at the same time provide enough room for innovations that would cater to a broader market. RPN-9 becoming 9TV the newest force to contend with as it joins the league of free-TV channels in the country when it starts broadcasting its powerhouse lineup of shows this Saturday, 23 August 2014 at 7pm. It will bring back its glory dahs under Cabangon-Chua, this marks the beginning of the channel's thrust to reach a wider audience and to strengthen its presence on free TV RPN 9 as the major player in the Philippine TV industry aimed towards a bigger audience, which is home to the MBA basketball. The Kasama Network provides Filipino audiences with new, exciting and refreshing programs that will surely delight their TV viewing experience. The newest free TV channel caters to target the underserved demographic of 30 and aptly termed including those who are young at heart--generally the progressive Pinoys. 9TV promises to be your new home on Philippine television. “We think we can attract a sizeable audience by providing a fresh alternative to the country’s two major networks which seem to mirror each other’s programming. We hope to provide shows that are different and more relevant to a youthful Filipino audience." The newly repositioned TV station will be broadcasting using a 100kW transmitter. It was recently launched to the trade industry through an event attended by more than 1,000 movers and shakers from the advertising business as well as the stars from the channel’s upcoming programs. The big trade launch showcased 9TV’s new programming lineup, which was well received by the audience. 9TV was introduced to the industry through an event held August 16 at the SMX of the Mall of Asia in Pasay City. A musical extravaganza airing on Aug. 23 at 7 p.m. will inaugurate the newly dolled up network. Television viewing is certainly getting exciting on the local front as a major player continues to break in the network duel scene and shakes the TV landscape. Since 9TV was launched with its new look and innovative programming in June 1960 and August 23, 2014, the network has steadily attracted more audiences, gaining substantially in both Nationwide and Mega Manila TV environments and eventually breaking away from the ‘third player role’ as it enters into the dominant networks’ viewership battle. Continuing to attract a sizeable viewership base, RPN-9 as 9TV targets the “Progressive Pinoy” audiences. These are the 30 year-old and below demographic segment belonging to the mass market C and D, who are open to change and are willing to try out new experiences, events, and discoveries. True to its rallying call, Kasama Ako!, 9TV has successfully created waves in the Filipino’s TV viewing habit—a fact that is supported by official Kantar Media from the TNS Philippines data, immediately placing RPN-9 at the No.3 spot in local network ranking, arriving with a remarkable 600% increase in magnitude of audience share since the channel’s recent launch. 9TV was launched recently to the trade industry through an event attended by movers and shakers from the advertising industry as well as the stars from the channel’s upcoming shows. With the new slogan Kasama Ako!, 9TV ties up with the Malaysian local company to give a well-rounded and state-of-the-art shows to the Filipino worldwide. With the international channel RPN USA, RPN still lead by its the chairman Amb. Antonio L. Cabangon Chua and the president and CEO Benjamin Ramos, will have its turn to showcase it hidden desire to compete with Channel 2 and 7 with its new format of shows, new line of celebrities and new type of news anchoring. Given these official data, 9TV has undoubtedly dislodged its closest rival at the No.3 spot and is on the right track to contend with the two leading networks with its steadily growing number of viewers who are satisfied with the programming shift that offers the best of light entertainment.